Waiting in Full Moonlight
by Amai-chan
Summary: When Mamoru goes to America, what is Usagi to do?


Hello hello!   
It's me again with my second fic. ^.^ These things are addicting. Anyway, this fic is a song fic about Usagi and her feelings when Mamoru goes to America, but it is a little different from other song fics since it uses a theme song from another anime, not a pop or alternative group. The song used in this fic is "In Full Moonlight", the theme song for Devil Hunter Yohko. I don't own Sailormoon or Devil Hunter Yohko. Now on with the fic.... ^.^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**W**aiting** i**n** F**ull** M**oonlight

I stand here. I stand here in front of your apartment building, just hoping that someday you'll be there.

_There is a road from Bojasura_   
_To the riverside where the Japanese pampas_   
_Grasses are waved by the wind._   
_My forehead hair was spread by the wind._

I have been here for hours. I watched the noon sun sparkle in the sky and then watched it set into an orange sky. The moon rises now in the navy blue starry sky. I sigh. I guess you could call me desperate, but you have to do desperate things for the one you love. I'm doing this for you, Mamo-chan. I'm waiting for you.

_I promised someone with_   
_Holding the fragile ambition in my mind._

I remember that fateful day when you left. I promised myself that I would see you off with a smile, but it was hard. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I tried to be strong in there in airport, but it hurts to see the one you love most go away. Then you gave me a promise.

_We are reborn in the full moon night._   
_To search for the thing which is the best._

You gave me a promise, a promise in the shape of a ring. A ring that glitters and shines because of our love. A promise that you would return and be with me forever. That alone made me stronger.

_We are reborn in the full moon night._   
_The empty things sometimes become useful._   
_Oh Oh Oh Moonlight._

I stare at the ring wrapped around my finger and recall the days after you left. I showed my friends the ring and pretended to not know what it meant, but truly inside I knew what it meant. How can your true love give you something so precious and beautiful and you not understand what it means?

_It seems just like the time that I lost_   
_sight of my classmate at the cave._   
_I am used to being alone by myself in the night._   
_I am chewing gum._

Yes, I am alone. I feel all alone and empty without you. The emptiness fills my heart and my heart screams in pain. I don't know why I feel so alone. I mean, I am not alone. There are plenty of loving people around me. I have my friends, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan and Makoto-chan. There is also Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san. And then there are the Three Lights, Taiki-kun, Yaten-kun and...Seiya. Seiya....I don't feel so alone when I am with him.

_Let's show the fearless smile on our face._   
_From here I hear the bell ringing from the_   
_Distance in the eastern sky._

Seiya is my support system. He is there when you are not. Mamo-chan, Seiya is very much like you. He calls me Odango too. I used to get mad at him for calling me that but I don't anymore. I feel that there is something growing between Seiya and I, but don't worry, Mamo-chan, because you're the only one for me! I'll be strong and wait for you. When you return, I will have a shining smile on my face. I will be strong for you.

_Full moon reveals the energy._   
_I will acquire the glamorous time._   
_Full moon reveals the energy._

Distance is the only thing that keeps us apart, Mamo-chan. I feel that this will make our love stronger, even through its hurting me right now. I feel so pathetic, so desperate, and so hopeless now without you. I called you last night; I called you last night just to hear your voice on your answering machine. I know, I know, I know that was a pitiable thing to do. I had to do it though. I had to do it, just to hear your compassionate voice.

_Don't worry the longing is usually worse._   
_We are reborn in the full moon night._   
_To search for the thing which is the best._   
_We are reborn in the full moon night._   
_The empty things sometimes become useful._

The longing, the waiting, the anticipation is what is killing me. I will be patient. I will be strong. I will have hope. I stare down at the ring you gave me. I know we will be together in the end.

_Oh Oh Oh Moonlight._

Mamo-chan.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
So, what did you think of it? Hate it? Love it? Review it or send me an [email][1]. Until next time, ja ne! ^.^ ~Amai-chan

   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



End file.
